The invention relates to a ski of conventional structure, e.g. comprising a running surface, a lower web, a core and an upper web, which ski on the running surface side comprises steel edges of L-shaped cross section, the steel edges having been subsequently bonded adhesively with their limbs which are horizontal to the running surface each into a respective groove previously provided for in the partly manufactured ski.
The invention also relates to a process for the manufacture of such ski.
According to the most recent state of the art, skis of that type have been predominantly manufactured in that the ski components including the steel edges were assembled with an interlayer of a bonding agent in curing moulds, the bonding agent then being cured with pressure and heat in order to bond the ski components together. The different properties of the steel edges and the remaining ski components in respect of module of elasticity, thermal expansion as well as installation tolerances bring about a high scatter in respect of geometry of the skis, i.e. the prestressing of the skis, the planeness of the running surface and upper surface and the mechanical properties.
A partly manufactured ski is known from AT-PS 359 887 in which the core, the upper portion and the lower portion are so cut to size that after the components have been bonded together, there is already present a groove for the accommodation of the steel edges. However, without the use of the insert member during the bonding of the running surface member, a narrow groove is formed which is unsuitable for the insertion of a steel edge. A constant groove geometry which is suitable for the bonding insertion of the steel edge is only attained by subsequent milling of the groove.